grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax
' Vilgax' is an intergalactic warlord, bent on universal domination and obsessed with gaining the Omnitrix, seeing it as the tool of ultimate power. He also serves as the leader of the Flame Keeper Circle, disguising himself as their deity, Diagon. Appearance Vilgax is a large hulking humanoid alien, at least twelve feet tall, with green skin, red eyes and a squid-like face with long tentacles dangling down like a beard. He wears blackish-red armor covering his legs but missing the right arm, a golden gauntlet on his left hand with blue knee high metallic boots and a broadsword sheathed on his back. Biograpghy Personality Like his other incarnations Vilgax is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. In nearly all his encounters, Vilgax operates with the single-minded objective of acquiring the Omnitrix, which is the key to ultimate power. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Max and his family for the great number of losses he has suffered at their hands. While stranded on Earth following his first defeat at the hands of Max Tennyson, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keepers' Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshiped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Vilgax is a master strategist and will think of alternate ways to get things that he wants, such as tricking his enemy, if physical force isn't enough. He's a very convincing liar and will do whatever it takes to get to his goal. Skills and Abilities Before unlocking his Aura, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, once surviving a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead at that time. After unlocking his Aura, Vilgax spent many years training himself against the Grimm while enhancing his body with Dust and cybernetics and increasing his power with his Semblance called Death Wave. Vilgax is an extremely powerful fighter, able to fight Huntsmen like Major Glory and warriors like the Crystal Gems and Rex Salazar with nearly complete ease. It was only after Major Glory forced Vilgax off the planet was he temporarily weakened after the loss of his Dust powers but Vilgax quickly recovered and was only stopped by the combined effort of Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar in his battle against them. Semblance Death Wave - Vilgax can create energy manifestations, usually tentacles that resemble his 'beard' that latches out and drains the energy of anything they touch. Any energy that is absorbed is then stockpiled inside Vilgax's body until he chooses to harness it in the form of increasing his natural abilities. It also allows him to drain the Semblances of his victims use them as his own. Semblances Powers: Flight, Wind Breath and Optic Blasts Weapons A sword that can project energy blasts, coat itself in flames or crystals to refract energy. A gauntlet that can generate a personal force field. Gallery Vilgax in surgical repair.png|Vilgax in repair after failing to capture the omnitrix VIlgax past.png Category:Villains Category:Characters